


When an unstoppable force meets an immovable object

by sandy1901



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: AU imagine me & you, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Carmilla florist, Danny/laura married, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Laura/Carmilla, F/F, Laf/Perry if you squint, might go to smut if anyone requests, you cannot hate anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy1901/pseuds/sandy1901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura catches a glimpse of Carmilla on the way to the alter where her future wife, Danny, is waiting. Their eye-contact was more than a mere look. Carmilla belives in love at first sight while Laura thinks love takes time. What happens when these two ideologies clash?</p><p>This fic is heavily based on the film "Imagine me & you". I have diverted a bit from the film later on. No need to watch the film for the fic. Though watch it, it is awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The wedding: Carmilla POV

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English. This is my first try in writing, so I am sorry for all the mistakes and typos, I am quite new to this. Any suggestions are welcome. Critical comments both positive and negative are appreciated.
> 
> Future chapters coming soon. I have watched the movie once so forgive me for some differences in the obvious dialogues. I Am open to new ideas. Hit me up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is a florist and is delivering flowers to a wedding where she catches a glance of the beautiful bride. Here we see Carmilla's side of the story.

It was still pretty early in the morning, the streets were relatively empty. Carmilla had opened her florist shop earlier than usual since she had a big order of flowers to deliver today. Not only did the shop had quite the reputation of selling the best quality of flowers in town but also was more famous for its broody florist who had a vast knowledge of anything related to flowers. Carmilla loves to work in this shop. She could work whenever she wanted, she could read whenever she wanted in peace and she could occasionally give the red roses for free to beautiful ladies that came in the shop without having her elder sister, Matty screaming at her. But what she loved most was arranging the flowers. To her, flower arrangement was an art. Just like every painting of an artist has a meaning, every bouquet that she puts together has a different story to tell.

Today is supposed to be a hectic day and she has to deliver flowers to a wedding. The first gay wedding in town. She quickly gets busy with the bouquets and feels proud when it all looks so elegant and exquisite. She loads them in her van (which she customised herself for flower delivery) and was about to close the shop when a customer enters.

“Do you have something that says ‘ _I'm sorry he's dead_ ’...”,she trails off. “... ‘ _but not that sorry_ ’...”she trails off again frantically walking around the shop trying to find a suitable flower. “’ _he was just a dog and you shouldn't have loved him more than me_ ’. Can you do me an bunch that says that?”

The lady was so engrossed in finding a perfect flower that she didn’t notice that Carmilla was mockingly laughing at her after hearing whatever she said. Carmilla quickly arranged some weird mix of flowers and said “Here you go, best of luck.” She quickly gets up in the delivery van as soon as her customer pays and leaves.

The church is desolate when she arrives. She looks around and realises she has a lot to do before guests arrive. Searching her leather jacket, she finds her phone and calls Perry for help. Perry has been her best friend for years and came as quickly as possible to help her out. The ginger and the raven worked as a team and when they were done, the church looked like a picture straight from those celebrity wedding photographs.

“This looks absolutely beautiful Carmilla. I should be going back to the bakery now. I made Will in-charge while I was here, I think by now he has charmed the pants off some girl or he has burnt my chocolate chip cookies that I told him to look at while I was away.” Carmilla laughed and teasingly said “Yes ginger number 1! That is exactly what has happened or maybe Will is making out on the kitchen counter.” Perry seemed to have an anxiety attack imagining the situation “Aaagghhh Carmilla. Stop putting these images in my brain.”

Carmilla started laughing but suddenly stopped because she realised she forgot to deliver bride number 1’s bouquet. “Hey Perr, can you please deliver this bouquet to the bride, I forgot that this was a gay wedding and that there has to be two bouquets”

“Carmilla how can you forget such an important thing! How many times did I tell you to make a list of things so that you don't forget them?”

“Please Perry. Here is the address. Do this and I'll owe you one”, She gives a folded note with the bride’s name and address.

“Alright fine. I'll do it but you have to come with me for grocery shopping this weekend”

“Ah, you know how much I hate grocery shopping! But since you’re being such a good friend, I'll go.”

“Good. I'll go and deliver these flowers to...” Perry trails off reading the bride’s address, “...Ms. Laura Hollis, 307 Silas Street.”

The guests started arriving and Carmilla found the bride number 2 surrounded by a tall handsome man who could be easily passed as a puppy and a ginger who seemed to be asking a lot of questions. As she went closer she heard the ginger say “What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?” Bride number 2 seemed baffled hearing the question and said “I haven't got a bastards clue I'm afraid.” The puppy-man interjected saying “Oh come on let her get married in peace Laf.”

Carmilla was really amused by the question and couldn’t refrain from answering it “It never happens. If there's a thing that can't be stopped...it's not possible for there to be something else which can't be moved, and vice versa. They can't both exist. You see, it's a trick question. That is the answer.” The ginger smiled saying, “you are the first person ever whose answer has satisfied me. I'm Lafontaine by the way, you can call me Laf, refer to me as them/they. I'm the bride’s sibling.” Carmilla looked at the tall bride (or bride number 2 as she called in her head) and Laf smiled saying “No, not this bride, the other one, Laura Hollis.” They introduce her to bride number 2 saying “This is Danny Lawrence, my to-be-sister-in-law”.

“Hi, I'm Carmilla, I did your flowers”

“Oh did you? The flowers were fabulous, aren't they Kirsch?” Danny said nudging her elbow at the puppy-man who was struggling to place a rose in his tux.

“Fabulous, yeah! Although I wouldn't know a nice flower from the poke in the eye”, said Kirsch still struggling with the rose.

Carmilla took pity and asked “You need help with this thing?”

“Yes.” When Carmilla came close to help him he said in his most flirtatious tone, “I do work out, yes. Don't have a six-pack yet though.”

“No?” Carmilla said in a mocking tone.

Kirsch winked saying “No. Twelve-pack on this puppy” gently rubbing is stomach over his tux.

“I don't like men with muscles.”

“The bonus is though I'm very...very sensitive”

Carmilla was going to say something very rude when Laf came to the rescue saying, “Hey Carmilla, come with me, you’re going to sit with me during the wedding.” When they were a bit away from Kirsch they said “Don’t mind Kirsch, he flirts with every girl the first chance he gets. He might seem like a playboy but actually he is a good human being when he is not flirting.” Laf guides Carmilla to the front row and they get seated.  
______________________________________________________

Danny is standing at the alter with Kirsch beside her who seems to calm her down. Danny is getting nervous and she asks “She is coming round, is she?” Kirsch laughs saying “You’re the tallest tower in the room, you'll see her first. Don’t worry she is coming round.”  
_______________________________________________________

Lafontaine looks away from the alter and asks “So what do other than flower stuff cause you seem quite the philosophical type”

“I love to read. I wanted to study either philosophy or astronomy. I would have gone to college if I had the money. So now I'm just saving money for college by doing this business.”

“Wow nice. Hey by the way do you keep Rafflesia in your shop?”

“Rafflesia? Why on earth would you need that ginger number 2”

“I always wanted to experiment on it.” Squinting their eyebrows they said “ Why I'm I ginger number 2 again? Are you referring to Danny as ginger number 1?”

“Nope I call my best friend Perry ginger number 1. You gingers are amusing.”

Carmilla remembered that she had to go to deliver the flowers to the Lustig hall where the next part of the ceremony was going to be held. "I have to go to the hall for delivery, I'll see you there. Bye."

"Bye Carmilla. It was nice meeting you".

Carmilla got off the seat putting her hands inside her leather pants and took the farthest left row so as to avoid the red carpet that was laid in the middle row for the brides. She was half way to the door when all guests also stood up and the music started playing. She realised that bride number 2 is in the hall. The sudden movement of the guests and the music suddenly froze her and she stood still looking towards the red carpet which was separated from her by the rows of benches. The guests partially blocked her view but somehow she caught a glimpse of the bride. The bride number 2.

Carmilla remembered her name....Laura!

For some reason Laura turned her head towards Carmilla’s direction at the exact same time and for a fraction of a second their eyes locked into each other. And for that fraction of a second Carmilla’s world stood still. Laura was this beautiful ball of sunshine and the view sucked all the air out of Carmilla’s lungs. She let out a loud breath she didn't realise she was holding when Laura looked away continuing her walk to the alter.

Carmilla walked out of church towards the dining hall feeling confused. There was something that happened in the last five minutes which made her feel something and she didn't know what she felt or how she felt.

_______________________________________________________


	2. The wedding: Laura POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where we get see what Laura thinks when her eyes meet with a mysterious stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make some changes to the characters to suit Carmilla characters. Laura's mom is not there in my story whereas in the film Rachael's mom is one of the major characters. I replaced li'l H with Laf and realised how hilariously similar they were. Both kind of question everything and are a sucker for knowledge.

It is 7'o clock in the morning when the alarm buzzed. Laura sprang up from the bed realising that it wasn't a dream. Today is the day that she is going to marry her best friend Danny. They were introduced to each order by Kirsch which he still regrets to this day cause he had a big crush on Laura. Danny and Laura had been friends since. And after three long years of being friends and two years as a couple, Danny eventually proposed marraige. Laura accepted and why not, this is the best kind of fairy tale right? Getting married to your best friend?

Laura remembered how it all started years back. She had never been in love before so when Danny proposed she thought this is what being in love was. She always thought herself to be oblivious to love because everyone else around her always told that she and Danny were in love. Maybe she was really incapable of realising what love was. And anyways if so many people said they were in love, all of them could not be wrong. She accepted their definition of love and she and Danny had been couple since. Laf and Kirsch had made them go out on romantic dates every now and then. Except for once, when Laf chose a restaurant which served exploding mushrooms and poor Laura had no idea what she was getting into. The date ended with mushroom sauce all over Laura’s dress which received a lot of laughs from her dad, Danny, Laf and Kirsch.

Laura smiled reliving the memories. She has come a long way since. Danny was always in love with her and was sweet, kind and all the good things one wants in their wife. Though Laura never could love Danny the way Danny loved her nevertheless she loved and respected Danny who was there for her through thick and thin. She got up from the bed and was about to get in the bathroom when her friends barged in. Betty and SJ wore matching sky-blue bridesmaid dresses and both looked energetic as ever. They were Laura’s colleagues from the journalism firm. The trio were teamed together for several projects and eventually they became close friends.

“Laura Hollis! You still haven't started getting ready yet? Well get your ass working fast.” Betty scoffed and turned towards SJ “ and SJ bring Laura’s dress from the wardrobe and lay it on the bed. I'll gather the make-up kit, and I need hairpins, lots and lots of hairpins and everything else to ensure that the hair, the veil and the dress stays together till the end of this day!”

By the time Laura showered, they gathered all the essentials needed to make her look flawless. After Laura slipped into the dress, Betty efficiently used the hair pins to make a complex braided hairstyle. SJ carefully positioned the veil “You’re looking gorgeous, Laura. Danny won't be able to take her eyes off you.”

“Yes Laura, you are looking very beautiful. We should probably get going. Your dad is waiting downstairs. He was ready even before we arrived. He must be really excited!” Betty said while doing her final touch up.

“Oh yes, let us go. I've to hear what he has to say about my wedding dress. And thank you guys so much, you guys have been so helpful.” Laura said walking out of the door.

When Mr. Hollis saw his daughter descending from the stairs, a little tear escaped from his eyes. Laura looked like the younger version of her mom and the striking similarity hit him. She was no longer his little girl anymore. His little girl is all grown up and is getting married today. He extended his arms saying “My baby girl is all grown up.” Laura gladly embraced him. “You are looking very elegant and beautiful Laura!”

Laura broke the hug and when she saw the tears in his pained eyes she said “Hey dad, don't be so emotional. I'm still your little princess.” She hugged him again, a little tightly this time. “And no one can ever replace my massively over-protective dad obsessed with bear spray! I love you.”

He laughed breaking the hug “Love you too. And now before I forget...” he walked towards the table and picked up a bouquet of flowers saying, “..these are your ceremonial flowers. A fine young woman delivered it while you were getting ready and apologised for delivering them late.” He looked at his watch saying, “We should get going. The car is waiting.” He turned towards Betty and SJ “Come on bridesmaids lets go!”

~~~~~

SJ and Betty were sitting facing Mr. Hollis and Laura in the limo which had been booked for the wedding. Laura nervously munched on the chocolate cookies that Laf had packed earlier for her as they knew Laura had the habit of eating sweet things when she was nervous. Betty broke the silence saying, “Hey, Mr. Hollis, how nervous were you when you were about to get married?”

For a moment he became sad remembering Laura’s mom but he snapped back to his happy self saying “I remember all the way to the church I wanted to shout ‘Stop the car! This is a horrible mistake’!” He extended his arm while acting it out and the girls laughed. “But you can't, can you? So, I just sat there, saying nothing... as the wheels kept turning, taking me towards the longest life sentence.....” His story was cut off by Laura, who suddenly shouted “STOP THE CAR!”

Everyone's jaw dropped. Mr. Hollis was taken aback and swallowed nervously with an expression on his face 'no this can't be happening'. Laura laughed seeing the reaction her little statement had got and said “Don't worry. I just forgot to pee! I see a McDonalds nearby. I'll just use their washrooms and be back in a jiffy.”

Laura held up her dress and ran to the washroom stall. All the customers in McDonald’s looked at Laura in awe. She smiled innocently at the attention. When she returned to the car she said “Crisis averted, lets go...” she then looked at her seat and whispered to herself “now...where did my cookies go? Oh here it is” she started munching them again.

The car parked in front of the church in no time. “Well here we are. This is it. Wish me luck.” Betty said while getting off the car and smoothening the creases on her dress.

“Wish you luck?” Laura asked in an astonishing tone.

“It’s a wedding, Hollis. Bridesmaids always blow weddings” Betty tried to explain, “ and so....wish me luck!”

“You are insufferable. Best of luck!” chuckled Laura while Mr. Hollis helped her get out of the car.

~~~~~~

Danny is standing at the alter with Kirsch beside her who seems to calm her down. Danny is getting nervous and she asks “She is coming round, is she?” Kirsch laughs saying “You’re the tallest tower in the room, you'll see her first. Don’t worry she is coming round.”

Catching a glimpse of Carmilla who was now sitting beside Lafontaine, Kirsch says “I fancy the flower girl.”

Danny: Yeah, yeah, I know you do.

K: She likes me right? I've got a vibe that she likes me.

“Kirsch it’s my wedding day. Can we talk about me?

“Sure, yes!” Kirsch said. “But did you get the vibe that she likes me?” he whispered nudging Danny with his elbow and winking.

Instead of saying something Danny gave him a hard stare.

Kirsch laughed and saw Laura almost near the door and said “Stop being a douche tall hottie, your bride is here! Go get married.”

~~~~~~

Laura was near the church door when the music started playing. It was her cue to walk the aisle. Holding the bouquet in one hand, she snaked the other one around her dad's and started walking towards the alter. She could see Danny who was already standing at the alter, looking beautiful in the white off shoulder dress. As soon as she placed her foot inside the room, all the guests stood up. She could recognize most of the faces, some were family but mostly were her and Danny’s friends.

She was almost half the way towards the alter when she turned to look to her side. She didn't know why she turned but when she did, her eyes caught a glimpse of this beautiful raven haired, pale skinned girl, wearing leather pants. Laura turned to face the alter again continuing her walk only to look back at the empty space where the mysterious girl was standing moments before. But by then the girl was long gone. She felt a weird unexplainable tug inside her stomach.

Her confusion must have been clearly visible on her face when she reached the alter because Danny asked, “Everything alright?”

Laura snapped out of her chain of thoughts “Oh, yes.” She said with a reassuring smile.

The marriage officiant started the ceremony “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God...” Danny and Laura looked at each other while he continued “...and in the face of this congregation...”

“You look beautiful” Danny said with a muffled voice. Laura smiled.

“...to join together these two beautiful women in holy matrimony.” The officiant looked at the couple and said “Now repeat the vows after me.”

Danny repeated the officiant’s words “I, Danny Lawrence, take you, Laura Hollis, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow.” And then slipped the ring on to Laura’s finger.

Laura then repeated her vows "I Laura Hollis, take you Danny Lawrence to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward for better and for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow." And with that she put the ring in Danny’s finger.

“I now pronounce you wives! You may kiss each other.”

Laura and Danny kiss each other first time as wives. The newly wed couple stepped out of the church and everyone showered flowers on them.

“Marriage done! Reception to go!” Lafontaine excitedly said in an awkward high pitch tone “Here we come, Lustig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment on the errors and help me improve my writing. English is not my native language and so there are loads of mistakes. I apologise for them.  
> And thank you for all the kudos. This is really the best fandom <3


	3. Helpless when she smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is an useless lesbian and apparently a huge sap. Laura is oblivious and wants Kirsch and Carm to be "a thing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Helpless when she smiles by Backstreet Boys.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcviODaDOa8

  
After delivering the rest of the flowers to the Lustig hall when Carmilla was about to leave, the manager asked her to help them out as they were understaffed. With the decent amount of cash offered and the prospect of seeing and maybe even talking to one particular blonde girl, Carmilla didn't need much convincing. The soft, glistening, soulful hazel eyes of the girl had engulfed Carmilla's mind. She tried to get the little blonde's image out of her head, but everytime she tried, she failed. Miserably. Yep, _she was so screwed_!

  
Carmilla's train of thoughts derailed when the guests started filling up the hall. She was sure her heart skipped a beat seeing Laura enter the room hand in hand with Danny. Carmilla immediately scolded herself for feeling this way. _She literally got married a few hours back Karnstein_ , she replayed in her mind like a mantra. Carmilla busied herself with work and serving the guests but it was difficult not to look at Laura every now and then. Yes, it was difficult not to look when she sauntered around the hall greeting people wreathed in smiles. God she was beautiful. Her eyes shone like sunlight kissing the ocean! The white off-shouldered a-line dress with long lacey sleeves she was wearing was gorgeous, although it made looked like meringue! _A cupcake with a meringue, how appropriate_ , Carmilla thought and a smirk appeared on her lips.

  
From the corner of her eye, Carmilla watched Laura gliding across the room towards the food table, picking up a cupcake and then strolling around the table deciding on what to eat next. _She must be very hungry and exhausted_ , Carmilla thought. Stopping infront of the fruit punch, Laura helped herself with a glass of punch, never moving away from the punch bowl. Carmilla watched in awe as Laura's expression changed into a despair as she bent over the punch bowl as if to see its bottom. Sensing something wrong, Carmilla ambled towards her.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Reaching the hall, Laura felt very hungry, all she ate today were some cookies. But sensing it would be rude for the bride to just run and grab some food, she decided to greet some of the guests before she could indulge herself in some food action. After meeting a lot of questioning relatives and a few overly-enthusiastic friends, Laura snaked her hands out of Danny's, saying, "I'm feeling a bit hungry, I'll be right back." Danny nodded in agreement resuming the conversation with her friends.

  
Laura walked towards the food and picked up a cupcake instinctively and then walked around the table to see what else she could eat for she was almost starving. Seeing the punch bowl Laura felt thirsty and decided to take a drink. She was using the ladle to pour some punch when the wedding ring slipped out of her finger, falling straight into the punch bowl. Laura felt a sudden panic and tried to fish the ring out frantically with the ladle but all that strirring and mixing only made the fruits float on top of the bowl making it difficult to see the bottom.

  
Laura almost jumped when she heard a husky voice behind her saying "Hey, cupcake, can I help you?". Turning her back, Laura came face to face with the mysterious stranger and in a panic-induced state she blurted out "Holy hufflepuff! Who the hell are you?", her words coming out stronger than she intended. With an apologetic expression she was about to say sorry when the girl in black interrupted with her husky voice "We haven't met. I'm Carmilla. I'm your florist, sweetheart. Is there something wrong? I'm here to help."

  
"I'm Laura. Sorry....its just.....umm.....my ring........I was getting some of this punch crap and......." Laura tried to string a coherent sentence thinking over the words 'cupcake' and 'sweetheart'.

  
"Your wedding ring?", Carmilla asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
"........yes, it was loose on my finger and it fell off. Off and in there. My wedding ring is there." Laura said pointing at the punch bowl.

  
"Have you tried the ladle?"

  
"Yes, it's of no use."

  
"And you can't empty...." Carmilla trailed off. Shaking her head, she continued "No. It's too big."

  
Laura's expression changed into despair. As if sensing her anguish Carmilla said "Right. There is only one thing to do. Cover me."

  
"What?" Laura asked trying to understand what Carmilla just said.

  
"Use your dress. Cover me. I'm going in."

  
"You cant just put your hand inside the pu....." Seeing Carmilla dip her hand inside the bowl, Laura used her fluffy dress to guard Carmilla from everyone's view and excitedly said , " Oh, yes, you can!"

  
Carmilla was elbow deep inside the red liquor with Laura guarding her with the dress when a man approached trying to get to the punch. "Hi." Laura said in an attempt to buy time. Laura cleared her throat blocking his path, giving Carmilla enough time to fish out the ring. 

  
"Hi. I'm Theodore Straka. I'm Danny's football team coach. Call me Theo" He said bringing his had forward for a handshake.

  
Danny had mentioned Theo in several conversations with every conversation ending with a conclusion about how much of a flirt and a womanizer he was. Danny never liked him, he would always try to seduce one of Danny's teammates from the women's football team and in-turn cause a havoc inside the team. Laura shook his hand saying, "You are just like how Danny described." and kept her hands on the small of her back trying to avoid anymore contact with Theo.

  
"Now, I need booze. If you don't mind moving your sexy body, I would like to get some punch. I wanna get drunk before I find myself a bridesmaid." he said winking.

  
Carmilla found the ring and with Laura talking to the man with her hands behind her back, she took the opportunity and slipped the ring on to Laura's finger with an easy slide. Laura relaxed and smiled realising the wedding ring was back on her finger. Carmilla popped out from behind casually and Laura introduced her to Theo, "This is Carmilla. She is a florist."

  
"Name's Theo." extending his hand he continued "But you can call me anything you like."

  
Carmilla shook his hand saying "And I'm sure I will". Theo looked perplexed for a moment when his hand met Carmilla's wet and slimy hand and went on to help himself with the drink. He took a sip of the punch and left the two of them to join a bridesmaid on the dance floor. As soon as he left, Laura and Carmilla started laughing only to be stopped when Danny gestured Laura to join her to greet some people. Laura gave her a nod and turning towards Carmilla said "Hey, it was nice meeting you. Don't be a stranger!"

  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Carmilla felt a pang in the heart when she saw Laura walking up to Danny, snaking her hands around the tall ginger. It felt like she just lost someone who wasn't even hers. She was questioning her thoughts and came back to reality when Kirsch came up to her asking, "Hey hottie, wanna dance?"

  
She was in no mood for a dance. Her mind oscillated with mixed emotions that she was feeling. Kirsch insisted and made a puppy dog face saying "Come on. It's just a dance. I won't bother you after that." Seeing that she had no other way out, Carmilla agreed to a dance.

  
Kirsch leads her to the dancefloor and the DJ starts playing 'Helpless when she smiles'.

_She keeps her secrets in her eyes_  
_She wraps the truth inside her lies_  
_Just when I can't say_  
_What she's done to me_  
_She comes to me_  
_And leads me back to paradise_  
_She's so hard to hold_  
_But I can't let go._

They start dancing together with Kirsch leaning on Carmilla while she had to keep her head sideways to breathe. Her eyes caught the newlyweds dancing and at the same instant Laura looked at her with a smile on her face. And when she smiled, Carmilla knew she was in trouble. The song very aptly described her unexplainable feelings.

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane_  
_A reckless ride in the pouring rain_  
_She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel_  
_She tears away just like a child_  
_She drives me crazy_  
_Drives me wild_  
_But I'm helpless when she smiles_

"You okay?" Kirsch asked as he held Carmilla closer.

  
"Bit tight here Kirsch"

  
Loosening his grip, Kirsch said "I lost my virginity to this song." and winked.

  
"Too much information Kirsch. I'm not interested", she scorned.

  
To her relief, the music seceded when Laura's father went on the stage to give his speech. Everyone was again seated and Kirsch joined him on the stage. "She was always the 'daddy's little girl' and will forever be my princess. Laura, looking at you in the beautiful wedding gown, I cannot tell how happy and proud I am. And Danny, take care of my daughter and keep her safe and happy." He was about to keep the mic when Lafontaine took hold of it "....and make sure my daughter doesn't drown in sugary foods." they joked in their father's voice which made everyone laugh.

  
It was Kirsch's turn to make a speech, he was the best man after all. "These two guys have been together for years.....and I think it is boring. Years that have seen endless amount of meaningless sex thoroughly enjoyed......." he trailed off leaving his audience amused "..........by me! They just stayed home, as they always do. They've been like a married couple for so many years and it is a relief that they are finally married. So, I would like to raise a glass to my best friends Danny and Laura." saying he raises his glass for the toast. Before passing the mic to Laura he says "And now the brides would make their speech while I go and do my duty as best man and shag a bridesmaid."

  
Carmilla looked at her watch, her hours were almost over. She went to the manager to collect her money when she heard Laura giving her speech. "Hi, everyone. I've been looking forward to this day all my life and I'm glad to share it with so many people I love and a few I've never met before...." everyone laughed "....But I'm sure you're all great too. I feel like I've known Danny all my life. She's my best friend. I was always blind to see that we were in love and so thank you Laf, Betty and SJ for opening my eyes and making me understand that this was love. Danny and I were friends first and then lovers and it's been smooth all the way. Maybe that's the best kind of fairy tale......." Laura's voice faded as Camilla walked out of the hall.

  
Reaching home, she crashed on the bed. It had been a busy day for her. It took a while before slumber took over and the images and memories of a certain cupcake became dreams of the unconscious.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Few days after the wedding:

  
Carmilla was in her shop, FLOWERED UP, slouching on the chair as usual with a big fat book in her lap when a man darts inside babbling "You gotta help me. I need a flower. Just one. A good one. The best! This is my last chance flower." He walks around the shop carefully examining the flowers asking what each flower meant.

  
"How about this? Bird of paradise" Carmilla says picking up a bird shaped flower.

  
"Keep talking"

  
"Real name's Strelitzia, named after Charlotte of Strelitz." Carmilla said proudly.  


"Ok, stop talking!"

There was a gentle knock on the door. Carmilla's brain had almost forgotten how to breathe when she saw Laura at the front door.

  
"Came by to say thanks for the other day." Laura said with a warm smile.

  
Carmilla felt that the smile had made her day brighter. "It was a total pleasure, cupcake." Realising the man was still in the shop, she said "Listen, sorry, I'm just dealing with a customer..."

  
"Oh God, of course. I'll wait."

  
The man was getting frustrated not finding the right flower and asks Laura what her favourite flower was,  
"I don't know. I think I like lilies."

  
Still not satisfied with the option he goes around the shop once more and jumps suddenly proclaiming he found his perfect flower. A cactus! He pays Carmilla and leaves the shop with a broad grin on his face leaving the two girls in a peal of laughter. Carmilla looks at Laura who is now having a hard time keeping in the laughter. _Damn! Everytime **she** laughs, it is **me** who falls in love! What? love? No. No. No._ Her heart is playing tricks on her again.

  
After having a hard time controlling her laughter, Laura said "Hey, do you want to come to dinner?"

  
"Sorry?" Carmilla almost coughed hearing about the invitation.

  
"Dinner with us, Danny and me. I mean, you don't hav......" Laura would have continued her babble when Carmilla agreed saying "I would love to, cupcake."

  
"Really? This Friday?"

  
"I would love that very much."

  
"Great, I'll just write down the address". She picks up a pad writing down the address and says "Before I leave, what is with this cupcake thing?"

  
"Your wedding dress. It looked like a meringue. And you looked like a beautiful cupcake with a meringue." _Yeah, very smooth Karnstein!_ Carmilla amost wanted to bang her head on the wall when the words came out of her mouth but she decided otherwise when she saw faint blush creeping onto Laura's cheeks.

  
"Oh! Alright, I've got to go to IKEA to buy a new sofa for the apartment. I'll see you on Friday. Okay. Byeeeeeeeeee!" saying, she ran away in the wind leaving a very broody Carmilla behind.

  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
' _Okay, why am I flustered ? This is embarassing. Carmilla couldn't have been flirting and why would anyone who is that beautiful flirt with me? And anyways she is straight. Maybe this was how she was with everyone._ ' Laura thought as she walked out of FLOWERED UP. Catching a sight of her newly fitted wedding ring her brain started ticking again ' _Anyways I'm married and I have Danny. I shouldnt think of anything else. Or any **one** else_.'

  
Danny was waiting for her outside IKEA. "Hey babe. I could have picked you up from home. You didn't need to walk all the way."

  
"Not a big deal. Anyways I made a stop in between."

  
"Where?"

  
"Remember the florist, Carmilla at our wedding? I invited her to dinner this friday."

  
"Oh, the one who helped you out with the ring. Great, I'll cook."

  
"Please don't." Laura pleaded as she knew that though Danny loved to cook, the food was sometimes non-consumable.

  
Danny laughed saying "I will. Now before we go inside lemme put a budget of our sofa-shopping spree. 200$ thats the limit"

  
"I don't see how we need a limit."

  
"I like limits, otherwise, you'll go mad!"

  
"Damn right I will." said Laura almost boasting.

  
Getting inside, a man welcomed them saying "Good afternoon ladies. How may I assist you?"

  
"We would like to see some leather sofas for our living room." Danny said enthusiastically.

  
"Right this way ma'am." He guides them to the sofa section. "Brown leather chesterfield." he says pointing at a beautiful sofa.

  
They sit on the sofa to check its comfort level. Seeing Laura deep in her thoughts, Danny asks "What are you thinking?"

  
"I invited Carmilla because I have a plan! I thought we'd get Kirsch along. I think they'd be perfect for each other. Don't you think they'd be perfect?"

  
"I did see them dancing at the wedding before she bailed." Danny says remembering Kirsch taking about the florist.

  
"You know, it's funny. I went round to say thank you for what she did at our wedding... You know when you've just met someone but straightaway...you feel as if they are going to be your friend? Who knows why? Past life or maybe physiognomy. But for reason, you just kind of click." realising she is rambling on, Laura continues, "I don't know what I'm saying. But do you know what I mean?"

  
"Yea, I understand. I think Kirsch and Carmilla would be a fine pair. But I think this sofa is quite expensive. It is out of our budget. Its $350"

  
"I love this sofa Danny, it is so comfortable. Please let us buy this. This is mine!" Laura said almost hugging the sofa.

  
"Ours." Danny corrected.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos again. It encourages me to write further. Any suggestion would be appreciated :)


	4. Who is to blame?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner scene where Laura and Carmilla argue about their conception of love. Carmilla finds solace in songs and ridiculously sappy quotes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress that I imagined Carmilla to be wearing: http://www.leather4sure.com/design/pimg/ia5ba2181c2d01a7abf10ba4b66644e2f.jpg
> 
> I have included a song in my native language and obviously I have translated it for you guys. I wanted an opinion whether I should include more of them. Here is the link if anyone wants to check out the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pENJnFeqZYk

Carmilla POV

**Carmilla (3:12)** : Perr, I need a small favour.  
 **GingerNo1 (3:15)** : I'm not cleaning your shop again Carmilla!  
 **Carmilla (3:16** ) : Not that favour. Bring your best cupcakes at Matty's at 5 and wrap them in some nice paper  
 **Carmilla (3:16)** : if you want to clean up the shop, you are welcome to clean it :P  
 **GingerNo1 (3:18)** : At Matty's?  
 **GingerNo1 (3:18** ) : Alright. I'll be there.

"What are you doing here?" Matty exclaims seeing Carmilla at the door with a bouquet of Lillies in her hand and with an ever smiling Perry behind.

  
"What? Can I not even visit my sister?" Carmilla acts as if her sister's words had hurt. "Alright fine, I just need to borrow a dress for the evening."

  
Matty leads them to her closet and before opening she says "A dress? So, a date huh! Does my sister have a date?"

  
"No. Just dinner."

  
"Cause baby sis, the last time you were wearing a dress was at your prom! You were head over heels for that imbecile, Elle. And after that in the five years, I've **never** even seen you even coming close to a dress." seeing Carmilla's face drop a little, Mattie tries to brighten the mood and continues in her teasing tone, "So, who is the lucky girl?"

  
"It is just a dinner, Mats! I helped a couple in a small crisis so they invited me to dinner." Carmilla goes inside the walk-in closet to select her evening outfit. "So, you see, no date!"

  
"Alright. Take whatever you like." saying Mattie leaves the room.

  
Seeing Matty leave the room to get them a cup of coffee, Perry takes the opportunity to speak her mind "You can fool Matty but I see through all your facade, Carmilla. The dress. The Lillies. The cupcakes. You are chirpy and happy instead of being sulky and broody. Deny all you want but something is on in your head. We'll talk about it when you want to open up." Carmilla relaxes for she was thankful to Perry for not asking questions for she herself hadn't figured out what she wants yet. Perry walks inside the closet to choose a dress for her and sighs seeing the absence of bright colours "All black _and_ leather! Wow."

  
"Whats wrong with black _or_ leather, gingerbread?" Carmilla says furrowing her eyebrows.

  
Perry does not answer her, instead she gets busy and finds a simple but attractive dress "Here you go. This would suffice for the evening!"  
___________________________________________________________________________

Standing outside Laura's apartment Carmilla feels a bit anxious. _Flowers. Check. Cupcakes. Check. Why in the seven hells am I even nervous? Its just a date! Wait, what? date????? Dafuq! Matty and Perry have put wrong words in my brain. It is dinner! A **dinner** with a couple. Nothing more. Don't expect more!_ She rings the bell after calming herself down a bit.

Danny opens the door saying "Hey!"

"Hey!" the tone being a bit disappointed seeing it was not her the little ball of sunshine.

"Come in. You look fab."

"Thanks."

"Laura will be here in a moment. Hopefully you didn't have difficulties finding the place"

"No." Realising her hands ar full, Carmilla extends the bouquet of lilies saying "These are you guys"

"Oh, bless you. Laura would flip, it's her favourite!"

_I know!_

Laura was coming down the stairs mumbling "Hey Carmilla. Come and check out our new sofa which by the way is ......." The last word was inaudible.

"....expensive!" Danny completes her sentence.

"But its mad comfortable!" defends Laura.

"You can't put a price on comfort." Carmilla says to back up Laura who is smiling by hearing the statement. _That smile is going to be the end of me_ , Carmilla thinks.

"You see! A woman who finally understands me." Laura guides her to the couch and says "You guys get comfortable, I'll set the table."

"Listen, do you believe in reincarnation? It's just that Laura thought you guys had met before." Danny says breaking the awkward silence that crept up after Laura left.

"No, I dont. And I don't think we've met before, I'd have remembered for sure." Carmilla says glancing at Laura momentarily.

"Oh. So, do you watch football?"

"Nope. not interested in seeing so many guys running after one tiny ball." Carmilla says showing her obvious disinterest.

"I always wanted to join the Austria's national football team." Danny says looking at the wall almost with dreamy eyes.

Carmilla: So why didn't you?

Danny: That requires a lot of time and attention which I can't give. Too much time in profession means less time for personal life. I wish I could just play of the national team one day.

C: You should pursue you dreams.

D: Yeah. One day I will. For now I'm happy to play for the Styria state team. We have two matches next week and I'll be out of state for two weeks! See it is already taking up so much time. Anyway, how about you? Married? Ever been married? Ever gonna be married?

C: No. No. Maybe now that you guys have started the trend.

D: What do you mean?

C: Well I'm gay.

Danny laughs "Welcome to the team!" Hearing the doorbell ring, she says "That must be Kirsch."

"Kirsch is coming." says Carmilla with almost a sigh.

"Yeah. Sorry, Laura thought you and Kirsch were hitting it off and so she invited him." Danny said almost apologising.  
  
At dinner, Carmilla found the food almost uneatable and Kirsch straightaway said "Woah! Tall Hottie! This is absolutely revolting."

"You think so?", Danny asks Laura.

"It is, sweetheart. It's atrocious."

_Sweetheart. Why does the word sting so much? Laura is calling her wife sweetheart, there is nothing wrong it in. She is not yours, Carmilla, stop feeling jealous._ Carmilla thinks drinking the champagne.

Kirsch's face lightens up as if he had some brilliant idea. "Anyway, more importantly, It's been three weeks now. Let's have it. How much better is sex after marriage." Kirsch winks at the couple. "Because, when I've had sex...with people after they were married, they said that it's fantastic." he chuckles."Laura?"

"Get wed to Miss Right and find out yourself." Laura jokes.

"Well I'n not a one-person person. And anyways how will I know when I meet her?" asks Kirsch very seriously.  
"You won't know, not straight away. It just feels warm and comfortable. And you hand in there and give it a chance , before you know it, you'll be like 'yeah, this is it. Must be love'." Laura smiles saying looking at Danny.

"Yeah, I agree." Danny supports.

Seeing Danny agree to Laura's statement aggravates Carmilla's jealousy even more. "I don't agree." Everyone gives undivided attention to Carmilla while she looks into Laura's eyes continuing "I think you know immediately. You know it as soon as your eyes meet. Then everything that happens from then on, just proves that you had been right in that first moment. Then you know that a piece of your soul had been lost, empty and it is now filled with the light of a million stars."

Kirsch agrees with Carmilla saying "I'm with her, I'd say."

"I'll agree to her too." says Danny going to the kitchen " So, pudding?"

Carmilla: Yes.

"No." says Laura showing her disapproval.

"No?" Carmilla asks trying to understand to what Laura said no.

Laura: "No. If you think that everyone that doesn't have all that stuff....means they are settling for less?

Carmilla: That's not what I'm saying.

Laura: That is kind of what you are saying.

The conversation broke off when Danny said "Trifle.", serving the guests the dessert.

After the dinner ended, Carmilla found herself strolling around the house. Discovering the roof, she sat on the edge thinking that she had made Laura upset by telling her a stupid theory which she didn't believed herself a few days back. But things have changed and now she has started to believe in first sight cause maybe she has fallen for the cupcake after all. Now that she had accepted her affection towards Laura, she ponders about that first glance but her body tenses up again that she had said things that had clearly upsetted her cupcake. Carmilla takes out her phone from a tiny corner of her dress and searches a song to play, by then it had already started drizzling. It was Carmilla's habit to play a song that suited her mood and situation and therefore she had a huge collection of songs including some songs in Hindi which she taught herself when she was bored in the shop. Seeing a song that really spoke to her, she plays it.

_paas aaye.. dooriyaan phir bhi kam naa huin_   
_(we came close, yet the distances between us never reduced.)_   
_ek adhoori si hamaari kahaani rahi_   
_(our story remains incomplete..)_   
_aasmaan ko zameen, ye zaroori nahi jaa mile.. jaa mile.._   
_(it is not always necessary for the earth to meet the sky)_   
_ishq sachcha wahi_   
_(the true love is the one that)_   
_jisko milti nahi manzilein.. manzilein.._   
_(does not meet it's destination...destination)_

_rang thay, noor tha_   
_(there were colors, there was light)_   
_jab kareeb tu tha_   
_(when you were near me)_   
_ek jannat sa tha, ye jahaan_   
_(this world was like heaven)_   
_waqt ki ret pe_   
_(on the sand of time)_   
_kuch mere naam sa likh ke chhor gaya tu kahaan_   
_(you left something like my name written over it)_

_hamari adhoori kahani.._   
_(our incomplete story,)_   
_hamari adhoori kahani.._   
_(our incomplete story..)_

Carmilla was deep in thought about the things she felt for Laura in the short amount of time that they had met. Listening to the lyrics of the songs she thinks, _Yes, the earth does look like it is touching the sky but it never does. Maybe our story is like that, we might have been destined to meet but not to be together._ A sweet voice snaps her back to reality. 

"Hey what are you doing? It's raining? You'll catch a cold." says Laura with a bit of concern in her voice.

"It is gorgeous over here, cupcake."

Laura runs towards the edge, grabs Carmilla by the wrists and brings her inside. There was still a slight tingling sensation on her wrists even after Laura had let them go. Seeing those honey eyes again, Carmilla thinks to herself, _You are chaos and beauty intertwined...a tornado of roses from the divine._

Her minds stops when Laura starts rambling, "Danny won't come here, she freaks when I come here too and she almost forbade me to come here."

"This is a beautiful place, cupcake. You can see all the stars from here. It's relaxing. If it wasn't raining, I could have shown you the constellations."

"Another time then! And sorry about dinner."

"I've eaten worse." Carmilla says with a smirk on her face.

"And I'm sorry cause I kind of went off on our discussion." Laura said apologetically.

"You didn't go off...." Carmilla trails off "......You went way off, cupcake." she winks.

Laura must have noticed Carmilla shivering cause she says "You're wet and cold." She catches a hold of Carmilla's arms and rubs them to provide heat.

"I'm fine." Carmilla shrugs of by the sudden contact. Laura was so close to her that she could almost smell her. Summer. She smelt like summer.

Laura opens her own jacket "You can have it." Seeing Carmilla rejecting the offer, she insists "Really, you can have it."

"I'm so fine."

Laura does not back away. She takes her jacket and wraps it around Carmilla saying "Now it is fine."

"But now you are cold!"

"I'm not. Hey, the other day Theo, Danny's boss, was asking for your number. He might have taken a liking to you."  
Carmilla scoffed "Too many wrong kind of people are taking a liking to me nowadays in seems." Taking out a business cards she says "Here you go, that is shop's number. Give that to him. And as for you, turn the card, that is my personal number, that is for you. All my friends have that number."

Before Laura could respond, Danny calls her informing Kirsch is leaving. Being so close to Laura and not being able to hold her was becoming more and more difficult for Carmilla. She decided to take that as a cue to leave. "I might as well as leave with Kirsch. Thanks for having me. Have a good night."  
"Good night." repeated Laura.

Carmilla walks out of the apartment with Kirsch leading the way wondering whether she would get to meet her favourite cupcake again.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Laura POV:

Laura was dressing up for the dinner when Danny comes home from her football practice. Lately there were a lot of these practice matches for the upcoming inter-state football championship. Seeing her covered in dirt and sweat, Laura says "Hey babe, you should take a shower before the guests arrive."

"Yea I will." Danny looks at her all dressed up "You are looking gorgeous, I never see you in dresses, you should dress up more often."

"Thanks." Laura smiles.

The door bell rings soon after Danny gets ready. " I'll get the door."

When Danny goes to get the door, Laura takes a last look at the mirror. She was excited. Excited to meet her new friend. _I hope she likes it. Although I didn't wear the dress for her. It is just for the dinner. Kirsch likes Carmilla and I should really set them up._ She takes a deep breath in and descends the stairs to join Danny. While coming down all she could see was the beautiful girl giving a bouquet of flowers to Danny. Her heart started beating faster and she became more nervous.

And so she started her nervous blabber "Hey Carmilla. Come and check out our new sofa which by the way is....."As she came closer to her guest, the view sucked all the air out of her lungs and all that came out of her mouth was ".....' _wow_ '!" Luckily the last word was just a low breath. Carmilla was vision. She was wearing a very attractive black sheath leather dress with an asymmetrical chain in the front which zips from the bottom hem to the bust and a buckled belt at the waist. For a moment Laura wished Carmilla not to be straight and then chided herself mentally for even thinking something like that.

Laura breathed a sigh of relief when Danny completed her sentence saying "Expensive!"

"But its mad comfortable!" says Laura in her defence after realising she had been staring at Carmilla for a long time.

Carmilla says "You can't put a price on comfort." 

"You see! A woman who finally understands me." Laura couldn't help but smile when Carmilla supports her. Feeling a slight blush creep up her neck, Laura tries to move away from Carmilla saying. Gesturing Carmilla to sit on the couch, she says "You guys get comfortable, I'll set the table." Laura couldn't help herself but to look at Danny and Carmilla who seem to have a good conversation. Her eyes darts between her wife and Carmilla, only to settle down at the latter's lips. She found them very attractive. Yes, she was attracted to the flower girl, there was nothing wrong in finding someone beautiful, Laura comforted herself. She snapped back to reality when the door bell rang. It was Kirsch.

At dinner, before anyone would even have a bite of their food, Kirsch looks up to Danny saying "Woah! Tall Hottie! This is absolutely revolting."

"You think so?", Danny asks Laura for conformation.

Laura couldn't lie, the food was really bad. "It is, sweetheart. It's atrocious."

"Anyway, more importantly, It's been three weeks now. Let's have it. How much better is sex after marriage." Kirsch winks at the couple. "Because, when I've had sex...with people after they were married, they said that it's fantastic." he chuckles."Laura?"

' _Why did Kirsch had to bring up sex jokes now!_ ' Laura thinks. She and Danny hadn't been intimate after they got married. They both had been busy in their professions and with Danny's practice schedule sex was almost off the calendar. "Get wed to Miss Right and find out yourself." Laura jokes to side-track him.

"Well I'n not a one-person person. And anyways how will I know when I meet her?" asks Kirsch very seriously.  
Laura thinks how she and Danny became a couple. Looking at Danny she says, "You won't know, not straight away. It just feels warm and comfortable. And you hand in there and give it a chance , before you know it, you'll be like 'yeah, this is it. Must be love'."

"Yeah, I agree." Danny supports.

"I don't agree." Carmilla says. And then looking straight onto Laura's eyes, she continues "I think you know immediately. You know it as soon as your eyes meet. Then everything that happens from then on, just proves that you had been right in that first moment. Then you know that a piece of your soul had been lost, empty and it is now filled with the light of a million stars."

Kirsch agrees with Carmilla saying "I'm with her, I'd say."

"I'm with her too." says Danny.

Laura rewinds the things that Carmilla said and the first thought that came to her mind was how her eyes met Carmilla's on the way to the alter. Carmilla's point of view made her question a lot of her beliefs. She shrugs thinking, ' _No this is not right. Love cannot happen at first sight._ ' "No." she says in order to defend what she belived in. 

"No?" Carmilla asks.

"No. If you think that everyone that doesn't have all that stuff....means they are settling for less?" Laura trying to reassure herself that what she has is perfect and she isn't settling for less.

Carmilla answers "That's not what I'm saying."

"That is kind of what you are saying." Laura's tone being between anger and hurt.

The conversation broke off when Danny said "Trifle.", serving the guests the dessert.

Laura thought about the things that Carmilla said while washing the dishes after the dinner ended. Of course love at first sight doesn't exists, Love takes time and work. A lot of work. But then again, Danny liked her from the moment they met. Maybe it was just her, devoid of the capabilities of understanding the concept of love itself. Laura realised that she got a little bit carried away and she should apologize to her guest. When she came back to the living room, Carmilla was nowhere to be found, it was just Danny and Kirsch talking about sports. She searched for her the upper floor but Carmilla was not there either. Laura sighed thinking she came out way too strong to express her opinion which made Carmilla leave without even saying a word. Laura wanted to call her and apologize but she didn't have her number.

She was about to descend the stairs when she heard a faint music coming from the roof. Laura tiptoed up the stairs to find the source of the music. Reaching the glass door of the roof, she saw Carmilla sitting in the rain, brooding on the very edge of the roof with her phone in her hand that was playing a song in an unknown language. _A sad tune_ , Laura thought. She was about to call Carmilla in but Laura was mesmerised the way the drops of rain fell on fair skin, the way her dress hugged her and how the water glided from her forehead to the cheeks to her neck. Consciousness takes over when Laura discerns that she has been ogling her lecherously. Seeing Carmilla getting more drenched in the rain by the second, Laura says "Hey what are you doing? It's raining? You'll catch a cold."

"It is gorgeous over here, cupcake." Says Carmilla pausing the music.

_Cupcake._ Laura could feel blood rushing to her face hearing that word in the raspy voice. She runs across the roof, catches hold of Carmilla's wrists to pull her inside. Once inside, Laura becomes very aware how good Carmilla's skin felt against her hands. For a moment Laura wanted to kiss her and Laura cursed her libido for thinking about her in such a way. Shaking away all her thoughts Laura tries to break the silence by saying "Danny won't come here, she freaks when I come here too and she almost forbade me to come here."

"This is a beautiful place, cupcake. You can see all the stars from here. It's relaxing. If it wasn't raining, I could have shown you the constellations."

"Another time then! And sorry about dinner." Laura apologizes 

"I've eaten worse." A smirk forms on Carmilla's lips.

"And I'm sorry cause I kind of went off on our discussion." finally saying what she wanted to say amongst all the diversions.

"You didn't go off...." Carmilla trails off "......You went way off, cupcake." she winks.

The wink does not get unnoticed but Laura does not let her mind wander away this time. Seeing goose flesh all over Carmilla's body, she says "You're wet and cold." She catches a hold of Carmilla's arms and rubs them to provide heat.

"I'm fine." Carmilla says almost taking a step back.

Laura couldn't let her guest feel cold and so she offers her own jacket "You can have it." Carmilla nods her head gesturing a no ."Really, you can have it." Laura insists.

"I'm so fine."

Seeing Carmilla shiver, she wraps her jacket around Carmilla saying "Now it is fine."

"But now you are cold!" Carmilla pointed out.

"I'm not." Remembering that Theo was asking for Carmilla's number, Laura says, "Hey, the other day Theo, Danny's boss, was asking for your number. He might have taken a liking to you."

"Too many wrong kind of people are taking a liking to me nowadays in seems." Carmilla mocked. Handing a business card to Laura, she says "Here you go, that is shop's number. Give that to him. And as for you, turn the card, that is my personal number, that is for you. All my friends have that number."

Danny calls Laura telling her that Kirsch is leaving. Before Laura could say anything else, Carmilla bids adieu saying "I might as well as leave with Kirsch. Thanks for having me. Have a good night."

"Good night." Laura feels hollow inside seeing Carmilla descending the stairs making her way towards the door. _Leave with Kirsch! See, they already like each other and here you are a married soul objectifying other women when your wife is literally downstairs. Hollis, all you need is some sexy time with your wife to get rid of these improper thoughts._

As the guests leave, Laura finds Danny making the bed. She says "So, you promise me the whole matchmaking thing is over, right? says Danny, flopping over the bed.

"They left together, the dinner was successful. They are making out by now somewhere." Laura says desperately trying not to imagine Kirsch getting his way on to Carmilla.

"I don't think that is going to happen" Danny smiles.

Laura feels relieved but asks "Why?"

"Cause babe, she told me that she is gay. Imagine the odds. Now come to bed. I've an early practice tomorrow. I need to sleep early." 

Laura had wished Carmilla to be gay the moment she saw her wearing the dress and now that her wish had come true she rebuked herself for even thinking about a different woman. Laura opens her dress and hops in the bed in just her inners beside her wife hoping she should help her get rid of the inappropriate thoughts.

"Damn! you look beautiful. Wanna fool around?" Danny's face lightens up when Laura nods.  
She position herself on top of Laura and leans in for a kiss. Laura's eyes closes in anticipation. When Danny's lips touches hers, she feels a familiar sensation but not the sensation that she wants. She opens her eyes half expecting that it was Carmilla instead of Danny. Laura sighs cause she knows she is screwed. She finally understands what she is feeling. She breaks the kiss saying "Hey. You have practice tomorrow. We should sleep."

Danny was almost protesting but seeing that Laura had a point she agreed saying "Alright, some other day my love. Good night."

"Good night." With the millions of questions that was in her mind, the night was far from good. They had locked eyes, afterwards nothing was the same. Only problem is, she's married now and genuinely loves Danny, though not in the way she previously thought. And now who is to blame?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos. If you guys want to talk to me or may be criticize me, feel free to do so at d.sandy1901@gmail.com


End file.
